Elle est
by Lullaby14
Summary: Que savons-nous exactement de Jewelry Bonney ? Qui était-elle réellement ? Comment avait-elle connu le pirate le plus fort des océans ? Et comment a-t-elle pu devenir son amie ? Tant de mystères autour de sa personne. Qui saura les défaire ?


Elle est...

 _Auteur : Sauf si on a pirater mon compte, c'est toujours moi..._

 _Rating : K+_

 _Disclaimer : Malheureusement, cette œuvre d'art appartient à Oda-sensei... Injustice, quand tu nous tiens..._

 _Attention précisions : Je ne prend pas en compte les années qui sépare Ace et Luffy. Ace est déjà commandant un an avant que Luffy ne prenne la mer !_

 _Note : J'ai écrit cet OS en moins de cinq heures alors je me doute qu'il doit y avoir des fautes, ou que certains passages sont mal dit... J'ai écrit suite à un pari qu j'ai perdu et j'ai du imaginer une fiction sur un personnage donné... Voilà le résultat pour le personnage de Jewelry Bonney ! (J'avais le choix entre deux personnages mais j'ai préféré celui-ci parce qu'on ne sait pas grand chose d'elle et de son fruit du démon...)_

 _Je vous laisse apprécier, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews !_

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, pas un souffle de vent ne venait troubler la quiétude du lieu. Une personne s'avança sur le pont inférieur du seul navire à l'horizon.

\- Marco !

La personne se retourna, dévoilant au jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs un visage à demi endormi.

\- Que veux-tu, Ace ?

\- On est attendu sur le pont !

Marco changea de trajectoire pour emboîter le pas à son camarade.

Une fois arrivés sur le pont supérieur, les deux hommes firent face à leur capitaine et à leurs frères présents sur le navire.

\- Ah, mes fils, vous voilà ! Fit Shirohige. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, père, répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

Shirohige leur fit un sourire.

\- Si je vous ais tous les six réuni ici, continua le géant en posant son regard sur les six commandants présents, c'est pour définir avec vous la suite des événements...

\- De quoi parles-tu, père ? S'enquit Tatch en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Kaido se rapproche dangereusement de notre territoire, et nous sommes la seule flotte à moins de cinquante mille mètres.

Marco plissa les yeux, inquiet. Si Kaido se rapprochait, ce n'était pas par hasard...

* * *

\- Navire inconnu en vue ! Cria l'un des pirates au somment de la vigie. A tribord !

Quelques curieux se rapprochèrent de la rambarde pour observer le navire en question. Les commandants et Shirohige, aux premières loges sur le pont supérieur, jetèrent un coup d'œil audit navire, s'aidant de leur Kenbunshoku no Haki pour discerner les présences sur le navire ainsi que leur force...

Les commandants écarquillèrent les yeux... Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne pouvait pas être une seule personne sur ce navire... surtout si cette personne était deux à trois fois plus faible qu'un commandant... Que se passait-il ?

Marco fit fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime. Selon lui, deux hypothèses tenaient dans cette situation. Ou la personne, une fille, ne les avait pas vu et se dirigeait droit vers eux sans se douter que leurs navires entreraient en collision, ou elle était l'unique rescapée d'un naufrage ou d'une attaque... Les deux hypothèses se valaient, en quelque sorte... Mais son père le détrompa en lançant ses ordres.

\- Laissez-la monter ! C'est une amie.

Les pirates en furent surpris. Shirohige ne comptaient dans ses amis que les personnes qui avaient prouvés leur valeurs. De ce qu'ils savaient même leurs alliés n'étaient **_que_** des alliés, **_pas_** des amis... Alors qui pouvait être cette femme ?

* * *

Le navire de la jeune femme se positionna au niveau du pont supérieur. Bien que beaucoup plus petit, le navire n'atteignant même pas un dixième de la hauteur du Moby Dick, une silhouette se dégagea du petit navire pour atterrir souplement et silencieusement devant les commandants et le capitaine qui était resté debout. Cela étonna encore plus les commandants qui savaient que leur père, dès qu'il recevait des amis, ne se gênait pas pour s'asseoir.

La silhouette de l'inconnue était féminine, confirmant les informations qu'avait rapporté le Kenbunshoku no Haki. Mais, mis-à-part le fait qu''il s'agissait d'une femme grande et mince, personne ne pouvait en dire plus, certainement pas tant que celle-ci ne retirait pas sa cape et sa capuche...

Shirohige sourit.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Jewelry, dit Shirohige.

\- Moi aussi, Edward, dit la femme d'une voix claire, laissant penser qu'elle était jeune.

L'inconnue rabattit sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant un visage jeune, fin et d'un beauté à couper le souffle. La jeune femme avait de long cheveux roses qu'elle laissait détachés et lisses, atteignant la chute de ses reins dessinée à travers le tissu. Ses yeux d'un beau violet clair étincelaient d'une joie sans limite. Un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et Marco crut déceler une lueur de fierté lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur son capitaine. Mais qui était-elle ?

Jewelry posa son regard sur les commandants, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur Marco. Elle leur sourit doucement.

\- Jewelry, je te présente officiellement Marco, mon second et commandant de la première flotte, Ace, le nouveau commandant de la seconde flotte, Tatch, le commandant de la quatrième flotte, Vista, commandant de la cinquième flotte, Haruta, commandant de la douzième flotte et Izou, commandant de la seizième flotte. Mes fils, voici Jewelry Bonney, mon... amie...

Shirohige avait longtemps hésité sur le mot « amie », rendant Marco légèrement en alerte. Cependant, malgré son attitude neutre, il lui semblait que cette femme avait perçu sa crispation. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si ton père a hésité à me nommer ainsi, c'est simplement que je ne suis pas, à proprement parlé, une amie. Mais je ne suis en aucun cas une ennemie.

Marco l'accepta d'un hochement de tête et adopta une position plus décontractée.

\- N'empêche, c'est fort qu'une nana à peine plus forte qu'un membre de ma flotte soit l'amie de père, fit une voix masculine mais néanmoins enfantine.

Jewelry tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase et le détailla. Un physique acceptable, une peau pâle, des tâche de rousseur sur le visage et un sourire immense à demi caché par l'ombre procurée par le chapeau orange sur sa tête. Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche... mais on la devança.

\- Fils, si tu arrives à lui porter un coup, je te donne la moitié du prochain butin récolté, fit Shirohige.

Ace sourit encore plus et le sourire de son père se fit narquois tandis que la seule femme sur le pont soupira. Elle se retrouva finalement surplombée par une ombre et quelque chose vola vers elle. Elle l'esquiva sans détacher son regard des yeux du géant. Les trois prochaines attaques se déroulèrent de la même façon, frustrant le jeune D.

\- Tu me le paieras, Edward, menaça doucement la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Ace qui amorçait une attaque et, une fois à sa portée, lui envoya une pichenette qui l'envoya voler sur la largeur du pont avant de l'assommer contre la rambarde sur laquelle des fissures apparurent.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu la main, fit remarquer Shirohige en souriant.

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard noir mais cela ne fit que faire sourire l'homme un peu plus. Du coin de l'œil, Jewelry remarqua Vista qui ramenait Ace vers eux. Celui-ci reprit connaissance.

\- Waouh ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus assommé d'un pareil coup, s'exclama le jeune homme.

* * *

Shirohige, les commandants et Jewelry Bonney étaient assis dans une salle du navire, partageant une coupe de saké.

\- Au fait, quel âge as-tu ?

Chacun stoppa son mouvement et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et Ace, qui venait de poser la question. La femme ne fit que sourire.

\- Selon toi, quel âge ai-je ?

Ace réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Et bien, si je me base uniquement sur ton apparence, je dirais environ mon âge, mais je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas avoir la vingtaine et avoir gagné la confiance de père, surtout que personne ici ne semble te connaître. Je dirais une trentaine d'années...

Les commandants acquiescèrent à son raisonnement.

\- Je n'ai pas la trentaine, sourit la jeune femme. Et sache que mon apparence n'a rien à voir puisque ma dernière visite à Edward remonte à trente trois ans et j'étais déjà majeure.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant les têtes consternées des commandants. Shirohige ne ménagea pas la surprise de ses hommes et éclata franchement de rire.

\- Je pense qu'on peut leur avouer la vérité, dit Shirohige. Au point où on en est, une surprise de plus ne les mettra pas au tapis !

\- Bien sûr, dit ironiquement Jewelry en levant un sourcil. Je suis d'avis qu'on va avoir quelques crises cardiaques sur les bras.

\- Foutaises ! Scanda Shirohige, ils sont...

\- Langage, Edward Newgate ! Cria le jeune femme.

\- Pardon... S'excusa immédiatement l'homme.

Marco se reprit finalement et la regarda, éberlué.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Jewelry ne lui fit qu'un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

\- Tu as des ennuis avec Kaido ? Répéta Jewelry en regardant le géant.

\- En quelque sorte. Il est encore trop loin pour savoir ce qu'il nous veut.

Jewelry se détourna et son regard tomba sur les commandants présents. Une idée germa et un sourire sadique se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Dis-moi, Edward, combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne vienne à toi ?

\- Je dirais trois semaines, un mois, au maximum. Pourqu... ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le sourire qu'elle abordait. Et, à l'incompréhension de ses fils, il lui sourit de la même manière.

\- Je suis d'accord ! S'écria-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Les pirates présents penchèrent unanimement leur tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Allons seulement sur une île pour cela, proposa Shirohige en lutant pour reprendre son souffle.

Sous l'incompréhension des membres de l'équipage, ils accostèrent sur l'île la plus proche, déserte.

\- En plus il n'y a pas âme qui vive, c'est génial ! S'écria Jewelry tout en sourient et en tapant des mains comme une enfant.

Marco l'observa et se surprit à s'attendrirent devant le spectacle qu'offrait le jeune femme. Il secoua la tête légèrement pour se remettre les idées en place.

Devant eux, Jewelry sautillait gaiement en lâchant des soupirs d'extase.

\- Enfin ! S'écriait-elle tout le temps.

Malgré eux, les commandants rirent des frasques de la jeune femme... qui n'était plus si jeune, à bien y penser.

Le terrain était vaste et Shirohige était descendu du navire pour se tenir droit et fier face à son amie. Marco eut tout à coup une idée de ce qui allait se passer. Mais il voulait en être certain.

\- Est-ce que vous allez combattre ?

\- Oui, firent les deux personnes se tenant face à face.

\- Cool ! S'écria Ace. Je prends les paris !

Une petite foule s'amassa devant Ace qui lista les personnes et encaissa les mises à l'aide de Tatch et Haruta. Tous sans exception parièrent sur une victoire de leur père.

\- Marco ? Vista ? Appela le jeune homme.

\- Victoire de père, fit Vista, mécaniquement.

\- Match nul, répondit le second de l'équipage.

Ace clôt les paris, le combat put commencer.

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent, sérieux. Puis un sourire sadique prit place sur le visage de Jewelry et Shirohige attaqua.

* * *

Les pirates de l'équipage regardèrent Ace qui laissait échapper un rire maniaque... Tatch soupira et Haruta luttait pour ne pas rire de la même manière que son frère. Vista resta neutre et Marco avait un léger sourire endormi aux lèvres. Personne n'avait prévu cette issue au combat. Jewelry avait gagné après deux heures de combat intense. Une feinte avait eut raison de l'attention du capitaine et elle avait gagné... C'était à se demander comment un corps d'apparence si fragile et d'une puissance relativement faible révélée par le Kenbunshoku no Haki pouvaient venir à bout du géant des mers...

Plus loin, on apercevait la grande stature de Shirohige et la silhouette menue de la jeune femme qui était arrivée comme une brise sur le navire.

Jewelry porta sa coupe de saké aux lèvres et avala une petite gorgée.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda la femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête au final ?

Jewelry porta un regard sérieux sur l'homme.

\- Ce sont tes fils, Edward, répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

L'homme resta un moment sans bouger avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont prêts. Et puis, les autres commandants devraient arriver dans la semaine.

Jewelry porta sa coupe haut dans les airs et sourit.

\- A leur santé mentale, dit-elle en vidant sa coupe du liquide.

\- A leur santé physique, fit Shirohige en imitant les gestes de son amie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jewelry fit face aux commandants, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Bien. Edward et moi avons beaucoup réfléchit la nuit passée et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'il vous faut de l'entraînement. Avec votre accord, je pourrais vous entraîner. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Ace accepta sur le champ, de même que Haruta et Tatch. Marco et Vista, bien que mitigés, ne pouvaient nier pouvoir progresser grâce à elle. Ils finirent par accepter.

\- Bien. Et une dernière chose. Utiliser toutes vos capacités contre moi, finit-elle avec un sourire manique.

Les commandants allaient vite comprendre dans quoi ils s'étaient mis...

* * *

Un petit navire accosta près du Moby Dick. De ce navire sortirent dix personnes, les dix commandants restants.

\- Ca à l'air calme, fit remarquer Jozu.

\- C'est assez inhabituel, c'est vrai, fit Curiel. Pourtant, je sens leur présence sur l'île.

\- Nos frères arrivent, fit remarquer Blamenco en regardant l'horizon. Ils sont avec quelqu'un que je ne reconnais pas.

\- Sa puissance à l'air d'être assez négligeable, à peine plus qu'un pirate lambda, nota Atmos.

Les dix frères se mirent en route... Mais ils furent stopper en voyant leurs six frères arriver vers eux en courant, semblant protéger l'inconnue... du moins, il leur semblait.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant le visage de leurs frères. Ils semblaient... traumatisés. Tatch se réfugia derrière Namur, Ace derrière Speed, Izou derrière Kingdew, Vista maladroitement derrière Fossa, Haruta derrière Blenheim... Et Marco derrière Jozu.

\- Euh, les gars, commença doucement Rakuyo...

\- Pas maintenant, s'il-te-plaît. Aidez-nous à nous débarrasser de cette folle...

Au loin, les commandants reconnurent le rire grave de leur père. Ace sortit finalement de sa cachette et pointa un doigt accusateur vers son père.

\- C'est à cause de vous qu'on doit la subir ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit qu'elle était sadique ?!

\- Qui est sadique ? S'enquit une voix derrière lui.

Ace ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner et fila loin devant lui en courant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

De leur côtés, les dix commandants à peine arrivés regardèrent la femme qu'ils pensaient jeune leur sourire.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Jewelry Bonney, une amie de votre père. Les six bambins traumatisés ont accepté que je les entraîne. D'ailleurs vous allez sans doute les rejoindre... et eux vont continuer...

Les cinq commandants planqués se terrèrent contre le dos de leur bouclier temporaire. Mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'en cinq secondes, tous les cinq se retrouvèrent propulsés en avant. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de saluer correctement leurs frères et partirent courir loin, imitant la précédente performance d'Ace qui reprenait son souffle au loin contre un arbre.

Pour une certaine raison, une veine pulsa sur les tempes de la jeune femme.

\- Je rêve ou vous venez de quitter vos frères sans même les avoir correctement saluer ?! Attendez un peu, vous allez voir !

Et elle s'élança à leur poursuite.

* * *

Les dix commandants, Jewelry et Shirohige étaient assis à même le sol, faute d'avoir une table. Un peu plus loin, les six autres commandants étaient assommés, attachés à un arbre avec des liens en granit marin.

\- Donc, vous êtes une amie de longue date de père, engagea Jozu.

\- C'est ça, bien que le terme ami ne convienne pas tout à fait.

\- Alors qui êtes-vous pour lui ? Demanda Curiel.

Elle ne leur fit qu'un fin sourire amusé.

\- Et vous allez nous entraîner ? Questionna Kingdew.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, oui. Mais sachez que dans ce cas, vous finirez sans doute comme les bambins là-bas.

Elle leur montra l'arbre où étaient attachés leurs frères. Ils déglutirent. Puis Jozu soupira.

\- On ne peut, de toute façon, que s'améliorer en étant entraîné. Alors j'accepte.

Cela sembla rompre l'état dans lequel étaient plongés les autres. Ils acceptèrent aussi de subir cet entraînement... et le regrettèrent lorsqu'ils virent le sourire sadique qui étira démesurément les lèvres de la femme.

* * *

Kaido avait battu en retrait, laissant la victoire aux Shirohige Kaizoku. Jewelry porta un regard de fierté sur l'équipage, particulièrement sur les seize commandants. L'entraînement qu'elle leur avait fait subir s'était révélé payant car ils avaient repoussé plus des deux tiers de la flotte de Kaido à eux seuls.

Marco rejoignit la femme et lui tendit un choppe de bière. Il s'installa avec elle, à l'écart de la fête qui se déroulait sur le pont inférieur.

\- Merci, finit-il par dire.

Jewelry comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait et hocha la tête.

\- Vous aviez les capacités pour devenir plus fort, il m'a suffit de les réveiller.

Marco se tut et observa ses frères s'amuser.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

L'unique femme lui sourit.

\- C'est une question qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu, je l'avoue. Tant de mystères sont faits autour de toi que c'en est un peu déroutant.

Jewelry leva la tête et son regard se perdit dans les astres scintillants. Puis, comme si elle venait de prendre une décision, elle posa son regard sur le phénix.

\- Toi et tes frères saurez tout demain... S'ils trouvent la force de se lever... Termina-t-elle en les regardant s'enfiler d'un coup une choppe de bière.

Marco rit légèrement. Il remarqua ensuite que son entraîneur se frottait doucement les bras.

\- Tu as froid ?

Marco ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il déboutonna sa chemise et la posa sur les épaules de celle qui était devenue son amie.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis un phénix, je suis fait de feu, répondit-il en souriant. Le froid n'est pas un problème.

Jewelry lui sourit, puis rit en imaginant sa tête le lendemain en apprenant qui elle était réellement... Elle allait s'amuser... San s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Jewelry se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle qui lui fut attribuée pour son séjour chez les Shirohige Kaizoku. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Son regard se posa sur sa tenue, un débardeur blanc, un short court violet... et une chemise bleue azur. Cette dernière, elle s'en souvint, venait de Marco. Elle avait du s'endormir sur le pont, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'être revenue dans sa chambre...

Après une rapide toilette, la femme aux longs cheveux roses rejoignit le réfectoire où peu de monde se trouvait. Parmi eux, seul deux commandants étaient présents, Tatch et Marco. Elle lança sans ménagement la chemise à son ami phénix qui la réceptionna au vol.

\- Merci pour la couverture, sourit-elle.

Marco ne fit que lui sourire paresseusement en retournant à son petit-déjeuné.

* * *

L'heure du départ de Jewelry approchait à grand pas. Elle se tenait sur son navire et était prête à partir. Tous les commandants étaient là pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Shirohige, quant à lui, la regardait avec peine.

\- Tu vas encore partir pour longtemps.

\- Je reviendrai plus rapidement, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Je ne veux pas que mes chers apprentis se relâchent...

Lesdits apprentis, au nombre de seize, déglutirent difficilement en songeant qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps pour revenir... Et qu'ils allaient s'entraîner très durs !

Le navire de Jewelry avait quelques mètres d'écart avec le Moby Dick lorsque Marco se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Hey ! Jewelry ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel âge tu avais !

La jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Dis-toi que j'avais au moins cinquante ans quand Edward à rejoint mon équipage !

Et elle se détourna, poursuivant sa route, ignorant les expressions ahuries des commandants et le rire de son dernier membre d'équipage encore en vie... Il allait lui manquer... Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, il était mourant et n'avait que trois ans, maximum, à vivre.

Elle devait maintenant trouver une nouvelle occupation. Être immortelle par son fruit du démon lui laissait cependant peu de choix, et certainement pas une carrière dans la Marine ou auprès du gouvernement mondial. Peut-être pourrait-elle être pirate à nouveau, fonder un équipage ? Elle savait, par Ace, que son frère, Luffy, prendrait la mer dans un an, peut-être pourrait-elle le rencontrer, se faire passer pour une Supernovae comme elle pensait qu'il serait ? Seul l'avenir lui dirait si elle avait vu juste...

* * *

 _Et voilà, terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je carbure aux reviews alors s'ils-vous-plaît laissez-en !_


End file.
